velunafandomcom-20200215-history
Lynasa
History Chapter 1: Bewitched by the Green Like any other changeling that is born, it is often from the union of a hag and a foolish man seeking nothing but pleasure, this is no different for Lynasa. Born to be an orphan, how pleasant it was. Like any other hag would do, Lynasa was dropped off, only to be called back 'home' at a later date. Her pale skin, white and red eyes pushed away any potential parent for her, leading to a childhood of solitude. In her solitude, she read books to pass the time, her favorites being the fantastical ones about a prince charming coming to save the maiden, she wanted to be that maiden and have a prince charming of her own. In her studies, she appeared to be quite the prodigy, being both very smart and having a talent for art. Even though she never got adopted, the orphanage had sent her to go learn in a nice school. There she'd learn the basics of magic and her life seemed to be going in a good direction. Chapter 2: The Calling During her mid teens, she'd receive her mother's call. At the time, she had no idea what it was, but it had peeked her interest and she sought it out. She'd it into a rather dangerous swamp, not really conscious of any dangers due to the spell cast on her. When she reached the source of the call, she saw a small paradise, a beautiful manor with a great garden. Upon approaching the building, she'd meet face to face with her mother, a beautiful woman as well, with similar features to Lyn. From that day on, her mother would teach her more advanced magics and she'd become her assistant. She lived happily like this for some time. But, eventually she'd come across a dark plot her mother was forming. The goal being to sacrifice Lynasa, in order to capture her beauty and youth so that her mother can live on. After catching wind of this, her mother, the hag, revealed the illusion (Literally) of the manor and of her appearance, it was all.... awful and disgusting. Chapter 3: Savior By some miracle, her departure from society hadn't gone unnoticed. The orphanage and university had requested aid from the guard. One of Crushter Stonehammer's men would be assigned to find the lady. And that he did, but only to come to a gruesome end at the hands of the hag. When the young soldier never came back, the situation was taken more seriously and Crushter would personally go to find out what happened to one of his men and Lyn, a few more soldiers following him. With little effort, upon finding the hag's home, quickly dealt with them, saving Lyn from her fate. After learning more of the situation, Lyn's identity as a witch and changeling had been confirmed. Neither the orphanage, nor the university wanted her anymore after the revelation. Rumors even went around, making it impossible to get a job, leaving Lyn homeless. Sometime later, Crushter would find the lady on the street and ask about what had happened to her, she then explained to him. Crushter merely laughed, saying that he didn't care if she were witchborn and that she could come work for him if she'd like, it'd even come with a room and new clothes. Lyn accepted her savior's proposal. In the years to come, Lyn would work as a maid to House Stonehammer and would spend her free time learning more about magic so she can protect her new home and friends. Appearance Lyn is a short and beautiful changeling girl. She has pail skin and red eyes, leading many to believe she is either very ill or perhaps a dhampir, maybe even a witch. The third would be more or less true, being a changeling and all. She has long white hair she often ties up into twin-tails. She can often be seen wearing a maid's garb, a black and white dress that falls to just below her knees. It is certainly no secret she is somewhat blessed when it comes to her womanly features, certainly attracting the eyes of most men. She also has cat ears and a tail which she hides, unless her master commands otherwise Personality * Passionate * Responsible * Intuitive * Artistic * Loyal * Sometimes mischievous Lyn is quite talented in art and enjoys the beautiful things in life, seeking to find beauty in most things. Ever since she started working under her master, a few of her qualities became apparent during her service... She devotes herself to a task once she is faced with one and remains loyal to those important to her. She also happens to be quite smart, having studied many different subjects. Lyn enjoys teasing men, she knows that she certainly has some desirable physical qualities, but never letting them have a taste, though, exceptions can be made of course especially for master. In short, Lyn is a hard worker, but tries to have a little fun while she's at it. * Possessive * Envious * Hateful These qualities only come to light when her master meets new girls or gets close to any of them, treating any of these girls with hatred and disdain. For he belongs to her alone Relationships Marcus Dominus Bellator Her master Aspirations She wants to keep something very special all to herself. Category:Player Characters